1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a component crimping apparatus for bonding a component to each of plural electrodes juxtaposed in an edge of a substrate through an adhesive member.
2. Description of Related Art
A component crimping apparatus is an apparatus for bonding components to plural electrodes formed in an edge of a substrate through adhesive members, and includes a supporting part for supporting a region under the electrodes in a region of a lower surface of the substrate, and a crimping tool arranged over the supporting part, and when the crimping tool presses the component to the substrate supported by the supporting part, the component is bonded to the substrate by bonding force of the adhesive member. In the case of forming plural sets of the crimping tools and the supporting parts, the plural components can be collectively crimped regardless of an arrangement pitch of the components by matching arrangement pitches of the crimping tools and the supporting parts with the arrangement pitch of the components on the substrate. When the number of components to be crimped to the substrate is larger than the number of crimping tools, all the components cannot be crimped in one crimping operation. With the result that in this case, plural crimping operations, each operation for a part of the plural electrodes are performed while shifting positions of the electrodes with respect to the crimping tools.
On the other hand, some component crimping apparatuses use a photo-curable adhesive member (see, for instance, Patent Reference 1 described below). In this type of component crimping apparatus, each supporting part supports a region under an electrode by a transparent member. Then, when a crimping tool presses a component to a substrate, a light irradiating part irradiates the adhesive member with light from the lower surface side of the substrate through the transparent member. Since this irradiation photocures the adhesive member, the component can be bonded at a temperature lower than normal. In the component crimping apparatus using such a photo-curable adhesive member, as well as the crimping tool and the supporting part, the light irradiating part has a configuration movable in its arrangement direction and thereby, the components can be collectively crimped regardless of the arrangement pitch of the components.
Patent Reference 1 is JP-A-9-69543.